


250 years

by ResonanceAesthetic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Character Death, F/M, Feels, Heavy Angst, i kinda cried while writing this ??, v sad man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResonanceAesthetic/pseuds/ResonanceAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Quartz Universe is burdened with the task of protected the Earth with his pals Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	250 years

Year 0:

Rose Quartz gave up her existence for his. He was small and organic, but he was still his mother. The Gems accepted him with open arms. “We will protect him, and he will be strong,” they told Rose.

Year 12:

Steven Quartz Universe was only twelve, but he was learning. He could use his shield, he often went on missions, and he allied with a mystical Lion. His friend Connie believed in him with all of her heart. 

Year 17:

The war with Homeworld had started four years ago. No progress had been made whatsoever. Yellow Diamond’s army seemed to keep going endlessly, but the Crystal Gems were only a group of four. “We’ll win if our hearts are in the right place,” said Pearl.

Year 22:

The Gems won the war, but Pearl’s gem had been damaged beyond repair. They said goodbye as she retreated into her gem for the last time. Even Peridot, who had been recruited, shed tears. “She was a fine gem,” Garnet murmured as tears dampened her cheeks.

Year 24:

Steven married Connie. It was a joyous day for everyone in Beach City. During the dance in the courtyard, they accidentally fused into Stevonnie. Amethyst made sure she caught it on camera. 

Year 30:

Eight whole years of peace had made the Gems rusty. They had forgotten about the presence under the ocean surface. Malachite returned with a rage that scarred Beach City. However, Steven returned the favor by leaving a good, deep crack in Jasper’s gem on Malachite. Lapis Lazuli recovered well, but she could not stay. “Home has been calling my name for 18 years, Steven. I’d love to linger, but there are places that need my guidance,” she said. Steven saw tears in her eyes.

Year 35:

It was a mistake to leave Pearl’s gem unattended. Her corrupted form spawned right in the house. Garnet and Amethyst cried as they took her down. Amethyst swore that Pearl called her name as she retreated to her gem. Pearl’s new home would be safe and in a bubble. 

Year 45:

Greg Universe passed of natural causes. Steven cried. They buried Greg in the temple next to a statue of Rose Quartz. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye,” sobbed Steven.

Year 50:

Buck Dewey’s son was elected mayor. Steven swore that Dewey blood would run Beach City for millennia.

Year 67:

Connie was diagnosed with Alzheimer’s. She denied having it in the doctor’s office, but she broke down once they got home. “Steven, I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to forget you!” She slept the whole next week with her head on his chest as nightmares terrorized her in her sleep.

Year 80:

Steven lost another one of his loved ones. Connie was buried next to Greg. Steven willed the magical blooms to cover her grave. As he walked away, years fell off of him. Looking like his 20-year-old self, he eyed at Garnet, Peridot, and Amethyst and said: “Back to work.”

Year 90:

Peridot was aging. Her limbs kept rusting over and she was forced to regenerate often. Garnet suggested that she took time inside to heal, but Peridot insisted that she was fine. 

Year 125:

Amethyst said goodnight. When confronted by Steven, she explained to him: Gems have to hibernate every two hundred or so years or else the gem itself starts to get tired and erode. He understood. He still looked sad as she withdrew into her core. “Please come back to us soon,” he murmured. 

Year 133:

Peridot finally caved in. She could barely move her arms and legs. “Peridots are mass produced, so they aren’t built to last long. Forgive me,” she whimpered. One less gem, Steven thought miserably. 

Year 151:

Garnet unfused to give Steven more company. Sapphire and Ruby were happy to see each other again. 

Year 175:

Steven found himself wandering the long halls of the temple while Sapphire and Ruby bonded. He finally took in the beauty of the old gem architecture. However, he stumbled upon the room where all of the bubbled gems were held. Instead of crying, he summoned his ukulele and began to sing to all of the cracked gems. He felt their positive auras.

Year 200:

Garnet left for hibernation. “I love you, Steven,” were her last words to him. He again pulled out his ukulele. He sat on the couch with Amethyst’s gem, Garnet’s gems, and Pearl’s bubbled gem and began to sing. They faintly glowed, and he smiled.

Year 218:

He decided to travel. Beach City was a ghost town anyways. He placed the gems in Lion’s mane. Steven then galloped across the ocean and into the sunset like those old Western movies.

Year 222:

The world was amazing. Bright lights and new languages fascinated him, but he had been away from home for four years. Once he returned, he saw Lapis Lazuli sitting on the shore. She had come to visit him and tell him the great news. “Homeworld is now a completely corrupt-free region under my reign. I would love it if you came and lived with me.” It was lovely news, but he couldn’t go. “I am Earth’s sole protector,” he said, “so I am afraid I cannot leave my planet yet.” Lapis looked sad for a moment, but he put his arm around her waist. “I’ll always be here when you need me, though.” He laughed. She spent the week with him.

Year 249:

Steven felt tired. So this was the feel for hibernation. Every single movement felt like he was dragging tons of cement. It was time to give in.

Year 250:

He sat on the shore with Lion, who had been told the plan at least five times. “Ok, Lion, I’m ready. Take me home.” He sighed. A pink glow surrounded Steven as he withdrew into his gem. Only Lion was left on the beach. He picked up the pink gem with his teeth and carefully inserted it into his mane. The house was quiet when Lion entered.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Year 400:

Steven Quartz Universe awoke to Amethyst hovering over him. She laughed and called out. “Hey Garnet! Guess who just woke up?”


End file.
